


Instinct

by AshMagnet



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Based on a headcanon a friend made love you bro <3, Cute, Fluff, Kagune, Kagune Cuddles, M/M, Out of Character, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMagnet/pseuds/AshMagnet
Summary: Radio:OnHey! So yh this is my first TG fic, hope you all like itYeah this was based on a headcanon a friend made so thank you @Kuruizaki_KissBasically the headcanon was that Ghouls like cardboard boxes like cats and they just sit in them and stuff and I thought it was rlly cute so yh enjoy this hellspawn I call fan fiction
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Radio:On  
> Hey! So yh this is my first TG fic, hope you all like it  
> Yeah this was based on a headcanon a friend made so thank you @Kuruizaki_Kiss  
> Basically the headcanon was that Ghouls like cardboard boxes like cats and they just sit in them and stuff and I thought it was rlly cute so yh enjoy this hellspawn I call fan fiction

Kaneki was walked around the streets on a cozy Saturday morning, the suns golden rays highlighting everything in its path as it rose over the horizon. When he got the phone call, he looked at his phone and saw that it was Hide, he answered it.  
“Morning Hide”

“Hey ‘Neki!” Hides cheerful voice spoke, “Are you busy?”

“No, not really doing anything, why?”

“Uh, I was wondering if you could help me clean my apartment a little, there’s some old junk I need to throw out” Hide sheepishly murmured

“Ok, I’ll be there in 10” 

“Alright, cya buddy!” Hide hung up

Kaneki smiled and started his walk to Hides apartment.

Kaneki stopped outside his friends door, ringing the cheep doorbell that sounded like a dove on crack.  
Hide opened the door excitedly. “Heeeey Kaneki!”  
“Hey,,”  
“Come inside?”

Hide led them through his hallway into the kitchen where there was a big pile of junk and some empty cardboard boxes, each different sizes all strewn out across the pearly tiles.

Kaneki didn’t know what it was, but he felt something, as he looked around a large cardboard box caught his eye, without warning his kagune had activated and he had leapt into the box like a cat, he sat down and looked at his friend with a slightly curious look before realizing what he just did.

“OhmygoshHideimsososorryididn’tknowwhatiwasthinkingatallitwasjustinstinct!!” Kaneki blurted out while trying to get his kagune to go away.  
What he didn’t expect was for Hide to start laughing.  
“Oh Kanekihahahaha! that was hilaaario-shawnaheeehehhehahahah! I wasn’t expecting thatahathahahahahhehehahwnaawehehe!!”  
His best friend was crying on the floor in fits of laughter and Kaneki just sat in the box looking somewhat mortified.

Hide giggled and stood up looking Kaneki and his box up and down.  
“Room for one more in there?” He smiled, still giggling slightly.  
Kaneki’s eye activated and so did his kagune as he picked up the box and escaped into the living room, but as he tried to do that his soft socked feet slipped on the smooth kitchen tile and he fell, landing on his back, well, mostly kagune, he held the box to his chest and tried to get back up but it was too late, Hide was leaping toward him like a lion at its prey, Kaneki flipped himself over and scampered into the living room, jumping over the couch and sitting in the box in the corner of the room, breathing heavily.

Hide skidded into the living room and ran toward Kaneki.  
“You have yourself cornered mister, bad decision if you ask me” Hide lowered his voice, slowly advancing toward Kaneki, hands raised.  
“N-no, don’t you dare Hide...” Kaneki shrunk back further into the corner, his beautiful crimson kagune furling toward his friend.

Hide snickered and leapt at him, tickling him before he even had a chance to move.  
“h-h-hHiDEE WAIT NOHOHOHO STOHAHAHAOHOP BLEEAASEE!! NOHOHO PLEASE NOHOHAHAHAH NOT THERE WAIT NO HIDEGEHEHEHEHWHEHEHEWEEHEHE!”

Hide laughed but didn’t listen, crouched over the box holding his poor friend, swiping his hands over the most ticklish spots, he knew his friend so well.

“H-HHIDE I GIVE UP IHAHIHIHI SURRENDER PLEHEHEASE STOP!!”  
Kaneki’s whining didn’t get him anywhere no matter how hard he tried because Hide just made it worse, climbing into the box and attacking his friend with tickles.

But then Kaneki remembered, he was a ghoul, he couldn’t be held down by some adorable flower boy tickling him (what?-)  
Hide was too distracted with bullying Kaneki so he had his chance, he raised his Kagune and the moment they made a shadow over Hide and he realized it was too late, Kaneki wrapped his Kagune around Hide like a burrito and pulled him close, keeping his hands out of reach of course, no more tickles please.

“K-kaneki?!”

Kaneki didn’t answer, just held Hide close, and then...

“wait... kaneki... no....”  
Kaneki flipped Hide over so he towered over him

Payback.

“BAHSHSJHAHAHAHAHAGAHAAHABHABAHHAHA KANEHEHEHKI NO PLEAHAHEHEHEHEASE IM SOHOHORRY THIS ISNT FAHAHAHAIR KANKEKIIIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSAH”  
Kaneki had no mercy, he tickled Hide with ten times the amount of power he used on him, using his kagune to hold him down and to tickle him more.

“kANEKI PLEHEHAASE STOP THIS IS CHEHEHEATING JSSHAJBAAHAHAHAAHA”

“Karma’s a bitch you bitch now shut the fuck up”  
Was all that was said before the tickle fight truly started.

Half an hour later they lay on the living room floor breathing heavily as if they had just run around the entire city, cardboard boxes surrounding them and a lamp had been knocked off it’s shelf, but luckily it had landed on the now lopsided sofa so it was fine.

“You c-cheated” Hide panted, “you weren’t allowed to use your kagu-whatsit”  
“Kagune” Kaneki corrected, “and who said that”  
“Me you pretentious bitch”  
“Shut up you deadass built like a creme caramel”  
“Really, you didn’t get out your middle school Emo phase”  
“You asshole”  
“But your my asshole”  
“Shut up”  
“Best friends forever~”  
“Hide you unseasoned cabbage”  
“Ew what the heck, that sounds nasty”  
“Cabbage is gross anyway”  
“You can’t even eat it you nerdy bastard”  
“Who cares”  
“Me”

They glared at each other before laughing again.

Later in the evening you could find them cuddled up together inside the big cardboard box, Kaneki’s Kagune wrapped around Hide.

The junk was forgotten about from the very start.

They hadn’t had this much fun in a while... I guess it’s good to let loose and just be yourself for once...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was good, it took a lot to write this, tried to continue the story line in a way that make sense without it being to OOC lmao guess that failed a lil
> 
> Also I was wondering if I should stop the Radio on and off thing i feel if may be cringy idk
> 
> Cya next time <3
> 
> Radio: Off


End file.
